


Beach Day

by Whatawks



Series: Purgatory University AU [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Nicole just got a promotion and to celebrate, takes Waverly and Wesley to the beach. Fluff ensues :)What else did you expect from the title?





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wesley is 5 in this and this takes place between Sick Day and the Epilogue of the 1st Fic! Also, as always, I am un-beta so all mistakes are my own!

Nicole leaned on the door frame into Waverly’s office, watching her work. “Any chance you can squeeze me into your office hours?”

The shorter woman jumped in her chair, startled, before glancing up from her computer and smiling. “I think I can manage that, I’m just finishing this up.”

Nicole walked in and sat on the side of Waverly’s desk, facing Waverly. The brunette’s brow was furled and she was whispering the words she typed under her breath. The typing was done quickly and erratic like Nicole’s heartbeat at that moment. 

“I love you,” Nicole whispered under her breath, looking at Waverly’s long lashes and soft cheeks through the glow of the computer and the midday sun entering through the windows. 

Waverly let out a hum and exited out of her browser. “Sorry baby, what did you say?”

“Oh, uh nothing,” Nicole replied, “Just that I love you.”

Waverly leaned back and tilted her head up, an unspoken motion for a kiss which Nicole eagerly gave her. After a few pecks, Waverly threaded her hands through Nicole’s hair. “I love you too,” she mumbled against the redhead’s lips, “and that’s not nothing baby.”

Nicole gave her another long kiss before breaking apart, blushing. “Waves, we could get caught,” she replied looking at the open door.

“And who would stop us?” Waverly said arching her brow, “Your own police unit? Or my coworkers?”

Nicole laughed as she tried to tame the hair Waverly had pulled on. “Okay okay, but I didn’t actually come here for a make out session.”

“You didn’t? Darn,” Waverly replied playfully.

“I know but I do come with good news,” Nicole said pulling Waverly up to stand between her legs. “Nedley just swung by to meet with me, old man nearly gave me a heart attack since I didn’t know he was coming, and basically congratulated me on being the next sheriff.”

“Baby!” Waverly squealed in her ear, “That’s amazing!” She began to pepper Nicole’s face with kisses. 

“Thank you, Waves,” Nicole replied, lips against Waverly’s. They parted again and Nicole added, “And I know you’re still waiting on your PhD answer, but to celebrate and get your mind off of things, I thought we could take a mini vacation? You, me, Wes?”

Waverly sighed and slumped down on her chair. “I’d love to celebrate you, baby, but they don’t have to give me funding or even accept me, and you know that, right? I just don’t want to set my expectations too high and get crushed or have them revoke my job or take Wesley away from his friends, I mean he just started school this year or, tell me I’m incapable or-“

“Whoa, Waves, slow down,” Nicole said crouching to face her eye to eye. “Breathe, Waves. None of those things are going to happen. I mean maybe you’re right and they won’t fund you but that doesn’t matter, you can apply elsewhere. And they’re not gonna take Wesley away or fire you, I promise.”

Waverly set her hand against Nicole’s cheek as the redhead leaned into her palm. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Waverly took a calming breath before replying, “Maybe we could use a vacation, I know Wesley has next Monday and Tuesday off if we want to go into the city for a couple of days.”

Nicole smirked at her girlfriend, “Actually, I already knew that because I checked all of our schedules before doing this.” She looked at Waverly’s confused face. “You aren’t the only planner in this relationship.”

Waverly giggled and dropped her hand from Nicole’s face, opting to intertwine their fingers. “Alright, Ms. Planner, what do you have for us?”

“Well,” Nicole began with a sly grin on her face, “It’s actually a secret, but don’t worry, it involves planes, beaches, passports, and leaving on Friday morning.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide, “Nicole, you didn’t?”

“I had some money for a rainy day saved up, and you said you’ve never been to the beach plus Wesley was too young to remember being on a plane so…” she tapered off. 

“So, you decided to check when we’d all be free and throw us a family vacation, my love,” Waverly finished for her, smiling incredulously. 

Nicole felt herself turning redder than her hair. “Yea, but since I’m telling you this today it means we only have a few days to pack, _Ms. Planner _.”__

____

____

“Was than an insult or a compliment? Because you’re sweet, but love and hate are the same brain chemical,” Waverly jokingly replied.

She snorted at the other woman’s attempt at a joke. “Compliment, Waves. I only meant that you like to know things in advance to get ready and I think a five-year-old at the airport will be a lot to get ready for.”

Waverly laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

+++

Wesley felt like he was on top of the world. His Mama explained that Nicole was going to surprise them and take them to ride planes and land on a beach with water and sand. He had just been really brave passing through security and was now sitting on Nicole’s shoulders, telling her what to grab from the airport bookstore.

“Wes! Only one ok?” Nicole asked, laughing at his suggestion to buy a new suitcase and fill it up.

“But mama grabbed three,” he said pointing at Waverly who was trying to head over to the checkout counter unseen. 

Nicole gave her a look as Waverly sheepishly smiled. “She did, did she? Mama and I agreed on one book for everyone.”

“I- I- I mean yes, technically,” Waverly stumbled through trying to figure out how to get three books into her carry-on. “But also, books are very educational and we need to spend time learning?”

Nicole laughed at her answer. “Baby, if you buy three books you won’t be able to fit souvenirs later.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Waverly grumbled, setting two books down. “Ok Wes, only one book, we’ll buy more there.”

Nicole laughed again, picking up the next book Wesley pointed at and heading to checkout with Waverly.

The cashier smiled at them saying, “You three make such a beautiful family!”

“Thank you,” they all replied, accustomed to similar remarks from friendly people whenever they went out. 

As they headed for their terminal, Waverly looked at all of the travelers in shorts and t-shirts, pretending that Canada’s cold didn’t apply to them. “Nic, where are we going?”

A loudspeaker overhead announced, “Flight 1820 will now begin boarding to Los Angeles, California.”

Nicole winked at her as she set Wesley down and opted to hold his hand. 

Waverly let out a gasp and a squeal. “Baby! Oh, this is gonna be amazing!”

“C’mon bud, that’s our flight,” Nicole directed at Wesley who was looking around.

“Los Angeles? Like in The Sandlot?” Wesley asked.

“Umm, not exactly but there’ll be lots of beaches and restaurants and your mama will probably use her Spanish skills at some point,” Nicole replied, now watching Waverly get their passports out.

As they passed through the gate attendant and headed towards the plane, Waverly leaned over and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Nicole smiled at her asking, “What for?”

“For being you, and thinking of us,” Waverly replied easily.

Nicole just beamed.

+++

They had arrived late at night and immediately fell asleep. Now, in the daylight, Nicole could see her two favorite people attempt to wake up and be morning people for her. 

“Wes, c’mon up,” Waverly grumbled, eyes still closed in bed. 

Wesley, who was lying next to her, let out a whine and replied, “Mama, you’re not even awake.”

Nicole chuckled, watching the two of them interact. She went over to Waverly’s side and brushed her hair back. “Good morning, baby,” she murmured, lips against the brunettes.

Waverly pulled her in, threading her hands as much as she could through Nicole’s braid. “Careful, our kid’s right there,” Waverly mumbled, trying to get Nicole even closer.

Nicole backed up with a laugh and a whine from Waverly. “Baby, we are literally just going to lay on the beach, I’m gonna shower and you two can change, please?”

“Fine, fine,” Waverly replied standing up and stretching her arms above her. “Wes, c’mon bud, we’re going to the beach.”

Nicole entered the bathroom as she heard Wesley groan behind her. She took a hot shower, planning her day as she washed her hair. She would take them to the beach for the whole day, followed by dinner at sunset. Then, unknown to Waverly, she would leave Wesley with Shae, who was in town, and the two of them would go dancing. 

She got out and put on a teal bikini she knew would drive Waverly crazy, followed by some shorts and a tee. As she opened the door she saw Waverly sliding the straps of her romper up while Wesley struggled with his swim shirt. “I got you, Wes,” she said.

The little boy giggled as his head popped out of his shirt, causing Nicole to smile at him. She then turned to Waverly who was now rummaging through her luggage. “You ready to go?” Nicole asked.

“Almost, I can’t find the sunscreen,” Waverly replied, now looking through Wesley’s bag as well.

Nicole blushed. “Oh, I put it in the beach bags already, I wanted to be prepared.”

Waverly turned and smiled in appreciation. “Alright, then yes! We’re ready to head out.”

They headed downstairs to the hotel’s semi-private beach. Nicole had splurged and rented out a room at a small resort in Malibu. She heard Waverly audibly gasp when they hit the surf as Wesley ran in front of them, kicking up sand as he went. Two hotel workers set up an umbrella and some chairs for them as Nicole got their towels out. 

Nicole thanked and tipped the workers and turned to Waverly who was now in a little black bikini. She felt the air escape her lungs as Wesley asked if he could go into the water.

“Sure, how about you and Nicole go in and I’ll join you in a bit?” Waverly said, turning to ask Nicole the unspoken question.

“Yea, uhh, mhm,” was all Nicole could manage.

Waverly giggled and asked, “Baby, could you please apply sunscreen on my back? Before you go in with him?”

Nicole just nodded, grabbing the tube and putting some in her hands. She kneaded Waverly’s skin as she applied it, hitting sensitive pressure points, causing the brunette to let out quiet moans. The sound shot straight to Nicole’s core and she could feel herself wanting Waverly. 

She finished applying it with a feather-light kiss to Waverly’s neck, causing a shiver to run up her spine. “Thank you, baby,” she heard Waverly murmur. 

“Anytime,” Nicole replied, “anytime.” As she began to get ready to go in the water, she noticed Waverly checking her out.

Their eyes connected and Waverly arched up an eyebrow. “What? You’re not the only one with eye candy here today?”

Wesley, who had been playing in the shallow water called out to Nicole. “Can we go in now? Nicole? Mama?”

Nicole laughed and headed for the boy while Waverly moved her towel and a book into the sun to tan.

“C’mon, Wes!” She yelled out, picking up the boy and wading into deeper water.

His peals of laughter made Nicole laugh along as they swam. She noticed an incoming wave and watched as he bobbed his head up, quickly gasping for air, before going under and coming back up. “Nic! I did it!” he shouted, proud of himself.

“Good job! Just like they taught you at the pool!” she replied back. Wesley had been taking swim lessons for the past couple of months after Nicole convinced Waverly it was a skill he needed to start on young. It also helped that she knew this trip would involve swimming.

He swam back to Nicole’s arms and splashed around for a bit. After a while, they returned to the shallower part of the surf where Nicole set him down on the cool sand with a kiss to his forehead. “I’m gonna go check on mama, but you can play here for a bit. We’re right behind you ok?”

Wesley nodded and began to cover himself in the sand while Nicole walked up to Waverly. She realized the shorter woman had fallen asleep, a book resting on her abs. Nicole moved the novel out of the way and wrung her wet hair on Waverly’s stomach.

Waverly shot up and yelped, “Hey! Not funny, Nic.”

Meanwhile, Nicole was doubled over laughing. “I thought you were coming in,” she said in between breaths.

“I was but then I got sleepy, here use this towel,” she said allowing Nicole to dry off. “Where’s Wes?”

“He’s right over there playing in the sand. I told him he could stay as long as we could see him. Scoot over?” she asked attempting to sit next to Waverly.

The shorter girl had a different idea as she moved up and bent forward. Nicole playfully sighed as she sat behind her, legs bracketing Waverly’s. Waverly leaned back and murmured, “I like this better.”

Nicole pressed a quick kiss to the back of her head while softly mapping out the planes of Waverly’s stomach with her hands. “I’ve been thinking about something, and I wanted to ask at dinner, but now I can’t wait.”

Waverly twisted in her arms to look up at her. “What is it? Was Wes ok in the water?”

“Yea, he was fine, really great actually his swim lessons were worth it,” she answered. “But, that’s not what I wanted to say.”

“What is it then?” Waverly asked back.

“I was thinking, a lot about this actually, and I want to move in together,” she quickly rushed out. She could see the wheels turning in Waverly’s head as she continued. “And, I know with Wesley it’s not like we’re moving casually into someone’s apartment or anything and I love you so much I want to marry you someday and-“

“Wait, you want to marry me?” Waverly asked, eyes going wide.

“Uhh, yea, I mean this isn’t a proposal or anything I just meant if you’ll have me I’ll be happy spending my life with you but like in the future and we don’t need to talk about it now and oh god I hear how that sounds and I want to but not know but not not now and I love you so much and-“ 

Waverly interrupted her again, this time with a kiss. “I’d like that, baby,” she replied, eyes going soft, “but I also agree, not yet.”

Nicole took a steadying breath and smiled. “Anyways, what I wanted to say was that I want us to buy a house together. I’m up for sheriff and you with your Ph.D. acceptance coming and Wesley starting school soon it’s perfect timing. I’ve already been looking at some close enough to the station and Purg U and an elementary school all nearby. What do you think?”

“Nicole, you are everything I could ask for and more, and I’d love to move in with you. However, I have two loves in my life and you’re gonna have to ask the other one what he thinks,” Waverly finished.

As if on cue, Wesley came running up to them. “I’m getting kinda hungry, do beaches have lunch?”

They both laughed at his question, and Nicole spoke up, “They do have like a type of boardwalk we can check out. But before lunch, can I ask you something important, Wes?”

The little boy nodded slowly, confused as to what Nicole meant. 

“What do you think about you, mama, and I living together? Like moving into a new house together?” 

He scrunched his eyebrows in the way Nicole did when she was confused. “But don’t we already live together? You and mama have sleepovers all the time and we already live in a house?”

Waverly blushed at Wesley’s assumption while Nicole continued, “Well, yea we see each other often but you know how you and mama have a house and sometimes you come over and sleep at my house instead? And all my stuff is at my house and all of yours is at your house?”

Wesley nodded, still appearing confused. 

“Well, what if, instead of us moving where our stuff is every day, we all lived together and in a new, bigger house?”

“Could we get a dog?” He asked, turning more towards Waverly.

“Maybe, Wes, but you have to answer Nicole’s question. Do you want us all to live together?” she said, looking up at Nicole and then back down to Wesley. 

He rocked back and forth on his feet for a bit before answering, “Well, we kinda already live together, and a big house means I get a big room. Also, I like Nicole’s grilled cheese better because mama sometimes you burn it and Nicole’s not there to help. So yea, I like moving.”

Nicole let out a breath she hadn’t realize she had been holding while Waverly picked him up and placed him in front of them on the long chair. “We love you, Wes. Thank you!” she said, giving the boy a forehead kiss.

“Can we get food now?” he asked back, five-year-old mind focused on one thing. 

“Sure bud,” Nicole replied, tousling his hair. “But can we take like a five-minute break right here?”

He nodded his head and fell back into Waverly’s hold, as Waverly herself leaned back into Nicole. She wrapped her arms around them and pressed a kiss to the back of Waverly’s head. 

“I love you both,” Waverly began, “but it’s getting hot and just like Wes, I’m hungry.”

Nicole laughed as she went to disentangle herself and find food for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, follow me on the hellscape, I mean tumblr, @what-awks :)) AND keep your eyes peeled for a new fic I'll be posting soon!!


End file.
